Memories Come Rushing Back
by K-Jaye
Summary: A celebration on Besaid could help jumpstart a new relationship for Rikku and a certain former flame.Rik x Gip
1. Memories Come Rushing Back

_A/N_: Welcome folks, to my second fic! It's a GippalxRikku, so I hope you enjoy...Let me know if I should continue or not...Happy Reading!

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing.

**Memories Come Rushing Back**

* * *

Rikku lay on her cot, trying to get some sleep. The desert wins caused her tent to shake violently, keeping her from peaceful slumber.

She hated the nights. During the day she kept busy by excavating in the desert. When she had something to do, it kept her from thinking. But at night, she had all the time in the world to think. Thoughts of Yunie's pilgrimage; the beginning of the Eternal Calm; Vegnagun. All of these memories came rushing back to her. Thinking of the past three years, she had come to realize how alone she really was now. All of her friends were off living their own lives, and Rikku was trying desperately to catch up.

After Vegnagun had been taken care of, Rikku stayed in Besaid for several months, awaiting the wedding of Yuna and Tidus. She spent her time there babysitting and playing with little Vidina. But after awhile, boredom set in. Rikku was itching to travel again, so she met up with Paine and spent her days seeing Spira again. It was fun at first, being able to enjoy all the sights without having to worry about the fate of the free world. But without Yuna there to control Rikku's antics, she became more hyper than usual, which wore on Paine's nerves. She suggested that Rikku go out on her own and find her "true calling". Rikku didn't get the hint...Only when Paine threatened to take away all of her respect points, did she finally decide to leave.

She next took to flying around Spira with Buddy and Brother, who were still in pursuit of treasure spheres. But it wasn't the same with out Yuna and Paine...And to make matters worse, Brother was constantly whining over his "lost love" Yuna. Rikku jumped ship the first chance she got.

And now here she was, no where else to go but the desert. She spent her days digging through the sand for any machina parts. She should've felt happy. After all, she'd grown up here. But she wasn't. She was alone, and she hated it.

* * *

Since the default chappie was so short, I'll give you folks a bonus chapter! On to ch. 2! Oh yeah, and don't forget to review! 


	2. It's My Party

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing.

**Memories Come Rushing Back**

_Chapter 2 : It's my Party..._

* * *

Yuna was definately excited. All of her friends were coming to Besaid to await the birth of the baby. She was expected Paine and Baralai that afternoon, and Rikku, tomorrow.

Nooj, Leblanc, Gippal, Buddy, Shinra, Kimarhi, Cid and Brother were also planning to show up. Then they would party!

Yuna was busying herself by cleaning house, a feat that proved difficult with her ever-growing belly. The house was almost spotless, but she must hurry and finish before Tidus came home and found her cleaning. According to him, she shouldn't so much as wash a dish in her condition, but Yuna knew he was just trying to look after her.

Her chores done, she wandered outside for a bit of fresh air. She closed her eyes and breathed in the tropical smell of the island, enjoying the peace. The sound of far-away voices brought her back to reality, and she looked towards the front of the village. Tidus was coming down the path, laughing and joking with Paine and Baralai.

Yuna's face lit up as she ran (well, wobbled) to meet her first guests. "Paine!" she exclaimed, engulfing the warrior in a fierce hug.

"Oof!" said Paine, crushed by Yuna's hug and stomach. Baralai was greeted in a similar fashion and soon the two found themselves being drug off towards Yuna's house.

"Sit, sit!" she gestured to the couch, as she made herself comfortable in her rocking chair. "When did you two arrive?"

"About half an hour ago." answered Paine. "Our boat was early and we were strolling along the beach when we saw Tidus. He was kind enough to escort us back here."

"Well, I'm glad you guys got here early. I was about to go out of my mind with nothing to do around here!"

"Don't let her lie to you guys," said Tidus with a wink. "She's been 'secretly' cleaning this whole time I've been gone."

Yuna put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue at Tidus, causing Paine and Baralai to laugh.

"I think you've been around Rikku too long. You're starting to act just like her." joked Paine, still laughing.

"Speaking of which, where is ole Rikku? Haven't seen her since she and Paine came to see me in Bevelle."

"She'll be here tomorrow." answered Tidus. " And everyone else should be along by the end of the week."

Yuna smiled, but deep down, she was worried. She hadn't spoken to Rikku in months. Their only contact was through other friends.

"...if you guys don't mind..."

Yuna snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry?"

"We were wondering if we could rest for a bit, if the two of you don't mind. We've had a long trip."

"Oh! I don't mind at all." Yuna led them down the hallway, to a spare bedroom and they settled in.

Yuna walked into the kitchen, where Tidus was starting supper. "Hey...are you ok?" he asked, a worried look crossing his face.

"Yes...I was just thinking about something earlier, that's all."

"Allright." He didn't look convinced.

Yuna crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms about his neck, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm fine..really. I think I just need a nap. It's been a very exciting day for me!"

He kissed her back, holding on to her tight. "Ok...but you let me know if you need anything...Got it?"

"Yes sir!" she laughed.

As she lay down, Yuna couldn't help but think of Rikku again. '_I must talk with her tomorrow..._' she thought, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

So there you are. Yes, it's still kinda short, but oh well. I have to add that this fic will probably only be about 9 or 10 chapters long, so I apologize for that in advance. So anyways, review and have a spiffy day! 


	3. Now or Never

_Disclaimer_: I don't own nothin!

(messages to reviewers at the bottom)

**Memories Come Rushing Back**

_Chapter 3:_ _Now or Never_

* * *

Rikku paced up and down the bridge of the _Aykma_ as Besaid drew closer. She had been doing so for the past half hour, annoying the crew to no end. Her nerves were on edge at the thought of seeing her friends after so long...And she was just a tiny bit jealous of them. Everyone had someone. Yuna had Tidus, Paine had Baralai, Nooj had Leblanc. Hell, Gippal probably had some Al Bhed floozy as his date. '_Come on Rik, don't think about that meanie!_'

She was ashamed that she hadn't even spoken to her friends in months. If Yuna had known how unhappy Rikku was, she would have insisted on having her stay in Besaid. But she wanted them to have as much "alone time" as possible before the baby came.

"Miss Rikku, We've arrived at Besaid. We're gonna set'er down on the beach."

Rikku nodded to the pilot and left the bridge to collect her things. Once the airship had docked, she walked out into the sunshine, shielding her eyes from the glare. Besaid hadn't changed much, except for the slight growth in population since Vegnagun's defeat. Yuna had become more popular than ever, what with her saving the world not once, but twice. The story of Yuna reuniting with Tidus had gotten out, and everyone loved her even more.

'_If that's even possible..._' Rikku stopped short...Was she bitter towards her favorite cousin? She had definitely been by herself for too long.

As she stood there, the ship lifted into the air and took off. She gave one last glance at the sky before looking towards the village path.

"Well, it's now or never..." she said aloud, and trudged off towards the village of Besaid

* * *

Rikku had just made it to the outside wall when a figure jumped out from behind the nearest bush. She dropped her bags and reached for her daggers, only to find Tidus eyeing her with a smirk.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't Rikku herself. Long time, no see!"

"Jeez Tidus! You scared the hell outta me!" she replied, placing her daggers back in their sheath.

He only shrugged. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Besides, Yuna sent me out here to watch for you and I got kinda bored. Here, lemme take your bags."

Tidus led her to Lulu and Wakka's hut where everyone was having lunch. "Lookie what I found, everybody!" said Tidus, pulling back the flap.

Yuna jumped up and squealed, as she hugged Rikku within an inch of her life. More hugging and 'hellos' ensued from the rest of the group and finally everyone was sitting again. Rikku settled down on the floor, and started to play with Vidina.

"Wow, Lulu. He's gotten so big! Haven't you, you precious little baby, you!" This last part was directed at Vidina, who allowed Rikku to swing him up into the air as he smiled and babbled.

Lulu smiled back. "Yes, he has grown quite a bit since you were last here. He'll be one next month."

"They grow so fast..." mused Tidus.

"As you'll soon find out, ya?" said Wakka, slapping Tidus on the back. He blushed, which caused everyone to laugh.

"How was your trip, Rikku?"

"Fine...A little boring, though."

"Boring? Not with you around, I'm sure." joked Baralai.

"...yeah...sure." She looked away from her friends and seemed to be lost in thought.

"...Hey Rik, you ok?" asked a concerned Wakka.

"...Hmmm? Oh! Yeppers! Everything's fine!" Yuna eyed her cousin, not convinced at all. There wasn't much that slipped past Yuna these days. This wasn't going to be as easy as she'd thought. Convincing the others was one thing, but Yuna?...No, she'd have to put on the performance of a lifetime. "I'm just really famished! You know those airships...not a bit of decent food to be found!" she laughed.

Lulu rose from her chair and stepped into the kitchen. "Here Rikku, I've made some stew for lunch. Everyone's eaten already, but their's plenty left." Rikku grabbed a bowl and spoon and dug in. She hadn't been lying about being hungry. But it wasn't because of bad airship food. She'd been so nervous the past few days that she didn't think she'd be able to hold any food down.

As she ate, talk turned to other things. Paine inquired as to what the name of the baby would be. But as much as everyone begged and pleaded, neither Yuna nor Tidus would tell. They only shook their heads, a playful smirk on their faces.

Lunch over with, everyone soon left the hut and went their own separate ways. Only Yuna and Rikku remained.

"Come Rikku...Let's go for a walk."

"Is it alright? I mean, in your condition?"

Yuna laughed. "Yes, it's perfectly fine. I could use some fresh air."

The two cousins exited the hut, and, linking arms, walked along the path leading towards the beach.

"Rikku, I can tell something's bothering you. You've seemed distant ever since you've arrived...And maybe even before that..."

Wow, Yuna didn't beat around the bush about things anymore, did she?

"It's nothing, Yunie. I feel great!" she said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Well, tell me what you've been doing these past few months."

Rikku told her about her adventures with Paine, Buddy and Brother, and her current job as an excavator. "Nothing really exciting has happened. I'm just working for a living now, is all."

"It's not like you to settle down in one place, Rikku. You've always had to be where the excitement is."

"Well, maybe I've grown up." she answered, defiantly.

"Yes, maybe..." Yuna looked skeptical.

"Look, Yunie. We've all got separate lives now. We're growing up. You're about to be a mommy and even Paine's come out of her shell. Everybody's different. So why can't I be different, too?"

"I'm sorry, Rikku. I guess I'm trying to relive the old days, when we traveled and did things together. I kind of miss it...Well, except for the parts with Sin and Vegnagun," she laughed.

"I know, Yunie. Sometimes I feel so alone and I miss it too. But all this change has been for the better."

Yuna nodded and smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. For her, it _was_ better. For Rikku, though, it was worse

* * *

To my reviewers:

**Rubymuto** - Don't worry, I'd never leave it at just two chapters! Thank you for saying it's good. I was afraid it wouldn't be. :hugs:

**daggargarnet09** - Thank you! Here's an update for ya!

**oOoDancingQueenoOo** - Yay for fans! Thank you for liking my story! Hope you enjoy this chappie!

**kairiyuna14** - You guys have totally convinced me to continue. I will be updating a lot! Enjoy chapter 3:hugs:

**Sephirothxx** - You really think so? Wow..I'm really loving all these reviews. You guys are great!

**A-RIKKUGIPPALfan** - Wow, wow, wow...I'm glad you love it! And yay for bringing you out of your shell! Woo hoo! Here's your update!

Thankies to all my reviewers...I never expected this much for my lil ole story. I shall bake cookies for you all!

_A/N_: **Aykma** is Al Bhed for "_eagle_".


	4. A Much Needed Vacation

_Disclaimer_: I own not one frick'n thing...

_A/N_: Guess what peeps! You get 2 chappies today! Happy Reading :hugs:

**Memories Come Rushing Back**

_Chapter 4: A Much Needed Vacation_

_

* * *

_

Gippal hated to leave Djose for even a day, but to be gone for two weeks? Something was sure to go wrong. But, as much as he needed to stay, he needed a vacation even more. And two weeks on the tropical island of Besaid didn't sound too bad.

The only thing was, Rikku would be there. '_Why do I care if she's there or not? Not like it matters..._' He quickly banished any thoughts of his former flame and went back to preparing for his trip.

He left instructions to his assistant, and Al Bhed man named Heshm, who was to be the acting leader in Gippal's absence, and then boarded his airship. '_At least I won't arrive for a few hours yet._' He had to make stops at the Youth League Headquarters to pick up Leblanc and Nooj, and then to Luca to pry Shinra from whatever invention he was working on this week, before they headed for Besaid.

Gippal arrived at Mushroom Rock Road and greeted Nooj and Leblanc as they came onboard.

"Hey buddy!" he said, slapping Nooj on the back. Nooj only nodded, an annoyed look on his face.

"Did you guys bring a gift for the baby?" Gippal receive a death-glare from Nooj for this comment.

"Ooooh Noojie! We forgot! We should stop and get something before we get to Besaid," exclaimed Leblanc.

"We don't have the time. Surely Gippal's on a schedule..."

"Nah, it's fine with me! We have to stop and get Shinra in Luca. You could buy something there."

"Noojie, did you hear that! We're going SHOPPING!" Leblanc ran off to the cabin to go "freshen up" before they landed in Luca.

"If she gets any ideas," threatened Nooj, "I'm holding _you_ responsible."

"Me? What'd I do!" exclaimed Gippal, trying to appear innocent

* * *

They arrived shortly thereafter in Luca, and Leblanc pulled Nooj off towards the shops while Gippal went in search of Shinra. Half an hour later, they were standing beside a fountain just outside the shopping center, waiting for the arrival of the two shoppers. Gippal was carrying two huge cases that belonged to Shinra.

"What have you got in her? A ton of bricks?"

Shinra shrugged.. "Just stuff..."

Leblanc and Nooj returned, holding a gift bag.

"Look what Noojie-Woojie and I bought for the baby!" Leblanc held up two identical stuffed Tonberry dolls.

"That's great...But, uh, why'd you buy two of them?"

"Oh, you never know. One of these days I might just have a baby of my own." she replied, fluttering her eyelashes at Nooj.

"Let's just go." he said, giving Gippal an 'I'll deal with you later' look.

Shinra just shook his head, and followed the two 'love birds'. Gippal couldn't help but laugh the whole way back to the airship.

* * *

Leblanc is so much fun to write when she's being ditzy..hehe

To my reviewers:

**Cute-Kitty** - Thank you! I have that habit too...Always good to have an Al Bhed translator on hand. Here's an update for you!

**Sephirothxx** - I say it because it's sooo true! It means a lot to get really good reviews!

**oOoDancingQueenoOo** - lol! I've got another hard word for you... _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_! Now there's a word that will make you dizzy!

**A-RIKKUGIPPALfan** - Here's your very own Gippy chapter! Enjoy!


	5. In The Dog House

_Disclaimer_: yadda, yadda, yadda...I own nothing.

_A/N_: The POV's in this chapter will kind of switch between Rikku and Gippal, but it shouldn't be too hard to tell which is which. Just thought I'd warn you ahead of time. ;)

**Memories Come Rushing Back**

_Chapter 5: In the Dog House_

_

* * *

_

Standing on the beach, Yuna looked up and shielded her eyes. "Yea! More guests!" she yelled, as an airship hovered overhead.

Rikku wasn't so enthusiastic.

The ship finally landed and four figures stepped out into the sand.. Yuna ran to hug every one of them, while Rikku stood back, not saying anything.

"Hiya Cid's girl." piped up Gippal.

"Hello." was all she replied. No 'I have a name' or 'Meanie!'. Gippal gave her an odd look, but turned away to hear what Yuna was saying.

"...so glad you're finally here. Now if only Uncle Cid, Buddy, Brother and Kimahri would get here, we could get this party started!"

"Well, who says we can't party until they get here...Or do you wanna stand here all day and get eaten by fiends?" replied Gippal, jokingly.

"Let's go!" yelled Yuna, as she took off running (again, with some wobbling) back towards the village. Rikku just laughed and rolled her eyes at her cousin.

* * *

They were well over half-way back to the village. Yuna and Leblanc, who were heading the group, were deep in conversation about marriage and babies. Nooj walked behind them, a frown set into his face. Shinra was laughing silently and shaking his head, while Gippal was trying _not_ to look over his shoulder at Rikku, who was bringing up the rear. 

She didn't seem to notice any of this, though, as she was too busy looking at her feet, blocking out the world around her. A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to jump and jerk her head up...Gippal was now walking right beside her.

"What's up, Cid's girl?"

"Nothing," she said, not looking at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why would anything be wrong?"

"I don't know. You're just really quiet."

"Well, maybe I don't feel like talking."

"...You...Not talk? HA! The world must be coming to an end!" he laughed.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I don't wanna talk?"

"Oh come on. I know you. You've never been able to shut up your whole life."

"Well, then maybe you don't know me very well, do you then?" She walked faster, trying to get away from him, but he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"I know you better than anyone here," he hissed. " And I know something's wrong with you. I'm not stupid. So why don't you just tell me what it is?" It came out harsher than he had intended.

"Why don't _you _just LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran away from him, past Yuna and the others, towards the village, which was now in sight.

"Rikku! Come back!" yelled Yuna, who looked worried. When she got no reply, she turned on Gippal, giving him a look to ignite ice. "What did you do to her!" she asked him, accusingly.

"N..no..nothing."

"Hmph!" She turned away from him and ran to catch up with Rikku.

'_Geez_' he thought. '_Women_!'

* * *

She hated him...He knew it. Why else would she be acting so differently around him? They usually picked on each other, but now it was like she was trying to avoid him. 

After Yuna had chided him like a five year old, the rest of the group ran to catch up with her.

Dusk was just starting to settle when they reached Yuna's house, but neither she nor Rikku were around. '_They must be off talking somewhere._' he thought.

Lulu invited everyone over for supper, but didn't comment on the absence of the two girls. She probably knew they needed time to calm down. Lulu had a way about her that implied she knew everything that went on with her friends. Gippal hung back, telling Lulu that he wanted to wait on Rikku, but she gave him an icy glare and told him to go eat. Man, he was really in the dog house, wasn't he?

* * *

"Rikku, what is it?" asked Yuna.

"Oh Yunie. I just don't know! I feel so weird around Gippal now. And I don't know why. I haven't even talked to him in a year, and now I don't even know how to act around him."

Yuna smirked, as if she knew something the Rikku didn't. "Well, you'll figure it out, I'm sure. Now that he's here, maybe you could talk to him?"

"I don't know if I even want to! Oooooh! I wish I knew what was wrong with me!" She plopped down on Yuna's bed, covering her face with a pillow.

Yuna looked deep in thought for a moment. "We might as well go and eat supper. You'll be able to think better on a full stomach."

"Goody! Food! It's been forever since we had lunch!"

Yuna and Rikku appeared in Lulu's hut a few moments later. Rikku avoided looking at Gippal the whole time, and concentrated on her food. Afterwards, she excused herself to go take a walk.

She ambled around outside a bit, before making her way to the temple. Working her way through the Cloisters, she finally came to the Chamber of the Fayth. The gaping hole that Vegnagun had created was still there, and pyreflies were swarming about. '_Maybe I can get some thinking done here._'

She sat down, careful not to get too close to the hole. The pyreflies sensed her there and moved freely towards her, all the while her mind was racing with thoughts.

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I acting so weird lately. Grrrr! I don't understand!_'

She didn't understand her change in mood when she was around him. He acted just the same as always. Maybe she was just changing...growing up.

Or maybe...

The sound of footsteps shattered her thoughts and she looked up, only to find Gippal standing in the doorway. '_Speak of the devil_.'

"...Rikku...Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Oh, it's ok, Gip. I'm more mad at myself than anyone."

He sat down next to her, too close for her comfort. "Why are you mad at yourself? What's the matter?"

"I...I just haven't been myself lately, is all. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, though."

"Oh, I see...I think." he said, bewildered.

She didn't look at him. She was starting to get that weird feeling in her stomach, like when you twirl around for too long and get dizzy.

"Why haven't you been yourself?"

His question startled her for a moment. She had been so imersed in her thoughts and feelings that she had almost forgotten he was there.

"Well...," She was quiet for a moment. Her body was rocking back and forth as she stared into the endless hole that lay before her.

"I'm so alone..." she whispered, barely audible.

"Hmmm?"

"Oh...n.nothing." She smiled up at him. "I don't know what it is Gippal. It's just something that I have to work out on my own."

"...Oh, ok. Well, you know I'm here for you if you need me, Cid's girl."

There it was again...That knotted up feeling in her stomach. She could almost just grasp what it was...

"Gippal..I..."

Wakka suddenly burst into the chamber. "Hey, you guys!" Wakka bent over, resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it, Wakka?" asked Rikku.

"Yuna...having...baby...NOW!"

"Ohmygosh!" Rikku squealed. Gippal stood and helped her up, and they followed Wakka back to the hut.

* * *

Any two words that are meshed together (i.e. 'likethis') is the fault of this site. I have no clue why it does that, but it's annoying, all the same. My apologies. 

This chapter brought to you by no sleep, and much caffeine.-


	6. Awwwwww

_Disclaimer_: Why must I keep writing this...You know good and darn well I don't own FF X-2 or it's characters...But a girl can dream, can't she?

**Memories Come Rushing Back**

_Chapter 6: Awwwwwwww!_

_

* * *

_

Rikku burst in through the door. "What's going on? Has the baby come yet? Where's Yuna?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Baralai held up his hands. "Calm down a minute, will you. Yuna's in the bedroom and no, the baby hasn't come yet."

"Who's with her? Is she ok? How long will it take?"

"Don't worry. Lulu's with her now. All we can do is wait, ya?" replied Wakka, calm as ever.

And so they waited...

And waited...

And waited...

(...this is becoming predictable.)

Rikku fidgeted on the couch. "How long has it been?"

Baralai looked up. "What? Since you last asked that same question? Oh...about," he looked at the clock, "two seconds."

"No meanie! Since Yunie started having the baby!"

"Ssshhhh!" he whispered loudly, pointing to the sleeping form of Paine, who had laid her head on his shoulder. "It's been about five hours now."

Five hours. Rikku was starting to get impatient. Tidus had reached that point three hours ago. He was now pacing the floor, probably wearing a hole in the rug that ran the length of the living room.

"Sit down, man. You'll worry yourself to death." said Wakka.

"I can't sit down. It's taking forever. I wonder if anything's wrong?" he began to look worried...again.

Wakka smiled, knowing he had acted the same way when little Vidina was born. "These things just take time, ya?"

"I know that, but it's been so long and..." Tidus stopped as he saw a figure step up from behind Wakka.

Lulu stood at the doorway, a huge smile on her face.

Tidus was practically hopping. "Well? What is it? Is everything ok?"

Lulu smiled even wider. "Tidus, everyone. Come and see the baby."

"YIPPEEEEEEEE!" Yelled Rikku, waking up a very grumpy Paine.

"Keep it down, Rik...Some of us are trying to sleep..." she said, sleepy-eyed.

"But Painey! Yunie's had the baby! Just now!"

"...wha?...Huh? ...Where?"

Baralai laughed. "Not much of a morning person, is she?"

* * *

Yuna was propped up on some pillows, holding her little bundle when everyone came in. They all stood back as Tidus went to her and saw his child for the first time. 

"Tidus, say hello to our daughter." Yuna whispered, through tears of happiness.

A collective 'Awwwww' was heard throughout the room.

"What's her name, Yunie?"

Yuna looked at Tidus, who nodded.

"Her name is Zana."

Another 'Awwwwwwww...'

Rikku smiled, tears of happiness falling down her face. In that moment, everything was just so perfect.

* * *

I swear, I could hardly keep from crying even as I wrote that last part...IT'S SOOOO SWEET:sobs: Anyways, the name for the baby was taken from the word 'Zanarkand'...So yay! Zana...Zanarkand...yes, you get it...;) I know the chapter was short, but it was originally at the end of chapter 5 and I figured it would be better off as it's own chapter. So don't shoot me just yet...You'll never get the finished story if you do! Have a spiffy, wondiferous day! 

To my reviewers:

**oOoDancingQueenoOo** - Yeppers, I get that feeling too. Ah, the joys of being in love! lol

**Sephirothxx** - It's so funny how Leblanc can be a such strong leader, and then she gets around Nooj, and it's "damsel in distress!" lol... She's nutty! Here's your update!

**A-RIKKU-GIPPAL-fan** - Whoa girl! Take deep breaths! lol Some of your questions are revealed in this chapter. But we can't go spoiling the rest of it yet, can we? lol


	7. Celebration!

_A/N_: It's been a few days since an update. I figured I better give you guys another chapter! lol This one's short, but it's still good. We're now half-way through the fic. Only 5 more chapters after this one. :is sad:

_Disclaimer_: I don't own FF. I'm trying to buy the rights to it, but Square-Enix put out a restraining order against me...Meanies.

**Memories Come Rushing Back**

_Chapter 7: Celebration!_

_

* * *

_

The next few days, everyone spent their time arguing happily over baby Zana. Everyone seemed to want to change her or feed her. Yuna was probably grateful for all the help. In the midst of all the fussing, the celebration was being thrown together.

On the day of the big party, the ladies of the village threw Yuna a baby shower. Rikku attended, along with Paine, Lulu, and Leblanc. She had a good time and enjoyed watching Yuna open all the baby's presents, but if she heard "_isn't that cuuuute_!" one more time, she'd puke.

The men had been left to do "guy" things while the baby shower was in progress. This included sitting around drinking beer and smoking all of the 'Congratulations' cigars. They were supposed to be helping set up for the party that night.

Rikku found them sitting outside the temple, talking.

"Ummm, guys? Shouldn't you all be doing something more productive...like getting wood for the bonfire?"

"We're taking a break," said Baralai, taking a swig of his beer.

Rikku looked around. "A break from what? You haven't done anything yet!"

"Someone wound their braids too tight this morning." said Gippal, winning snickers from the other guys.

"Hmph!" She stormed off.

"That's the second time you've made her run off since we've been here." observed Shinra.

"Why don't you go after her?" asked Baralai with a smirk. " You know you want to."

"What makes you think that?"

"He's scared." was all Nooj said.

"I am not! And besides, what do I have to be scared of? It's just Rikku."

"You're scared she'll reject you."

"HA! Yeah right." said Gippal.

"Whatever, man." Baralai shook his head. "But we all know you care for her."

"It's your loss, ya?" added Wakka.

Gippal shook his head and concentrated on his beer. He tried not to let what the other guys said get to him, but it did...They were right. Dammit. He hated to admit it, but they were. Had it really taken him this long to figure out that he cared for her?

"Yes." replied Baralai, Nooj, Wakka, and Shinra at the same time.

Gippal's face turned red. Dammit, he was thinking out loud.

He stood up. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Right now, I have to go...uhhh...find somebody."

"Bout time..." muttered Nooj.

* * *

Rikku was pacing Lulu's rug in her living room, when someone cleared their throat just outside the door. She looked up to see the flap part. Gippal...Cred. 

"Lulu's not here. She's with Yunie and Tidus."

"I'm not looking for her. I came to talk to you."

"Well, make it quick. I've got things I need to do."

Was there a small glint of hurt in his eyes? She couldn't tell.

"Rikku..."

"What?" she said, a bit too harshly.

"You know what? Just forget about it!" He turned to leave.

"Wait...Gippal. I didn't mean to yell. Just tell me what it is you wanted to say."

He stood with his back to her, trying to build up the courage to tell her...He turned around.

"Rikku, I..."

A commotion from outside interrupted him. "Wooooooo HOOOOOO!" shouted a familiar voice.

"What's going on now?" muttered Gippal, more than a little annoyed.

Rikku's face lit up. "Pops!" She ran for the door. "Gippy, we'll talk later. Right now, I gotta go see pops. Later!" And with that, she was gone. Gippal was left standing there, alone.

"I love you." he whispered to himself.

* * *

To my reviewers: 

**Rubymuto** - You never know. Though I don't think Nooj is quite ready for kids. Especially if they're by Leblanc. lol!

**Cute-Kitty** - Here's your update! Sorry for the delay. :hides:

**Sephirothxx** - Thanx! Here's your update!

**Silver soulless** - Yeah it is. It took me forever to come up with a name for the baby, but I decided that Yuna was going to pay tribute to Tidus's home. It's a cute name, I think.

**oOoDancingQueenoOo** - :hugs: Yay! More reviews! lol!


	8. Cheers

**Memories Come Rushing Back**

_Chapter 8: Cheers_

_

* * *

_

"Hiya Pops!" Rikku ran towards her dad, who was talking with Yuna and making baby noises at little Zana.

"Well, there's my little princess!" yelled Cid, hugging Rikku. "And I see I've got me a new niece, here. How bout you let old Uncle Cid hold ya for a while?"

Yuna handed baby Zana over to Cid while Tidus recorded the whole thing on Shinra's own sphere-corder.

By now, with Buddy, Brother, and Kimahri there to help, wood had been added to the huge circle that would later become the bonfire. Baralai and Nooj were setting up tables and chairs while Shinra was following Tidus, helping him to record.

Rikku looked around for Gippal, but didn't see him. '_Oh well, I'll catch up with him later and see what he wanted. Probably nothing important._'

* * *

Night was falling. The bonfire had been lit, and the food was ready. '_Ooohh, this is gonna be soooo much fun!_' thought Rikku.

Tidus was making his way through the crowd, asking people to share their thoughts into the sphere-corder.

"Paine, what would you like to say about the happy event?"

"Um...well," she looked straight into the lens, " I just hope that you all have much happiness in life and that little Zana doesn't cry _too_ much! Cheers!"

Baralai ran forward, seeing a good opportunity to make an ass out of himself. "I have something to add." he cleared his throat. "Yuna...Tidus...Zana...I want you to know how happy I am for you. I love you guys so much!" A loud, fake sob escaped his throat and Paine buried her head in her hands. She finally smacked the back of his head, causing Baralai to stop 'crying'. "Ow! You see the way she treats me? And to think, I was gonna ask her to marry me...tsk, tsk." Paine rolled her eyes at him, and then realized what he had said. "What?"

"Paine, darling," he began, getting down on one knee, "you would make me the happiest man on Spira if you would be my wife. Marry me?"

Paine just stared at him. Then she did something no one had ever seen her do. She started to cry.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

There were cheers heard around the fire.

"You better keep your word, Paine. Tidus got every bit of that recorded." said Baralai, slipping a ring on the appropriate finger.

Rikku giggled. She was gonna make sure she got a copy of that sphere after tonight. Tidus came to her next. "Rikku, your thoughts?"

"I could never hope to top what just happened, so I'll say 'Congratulations on having one of the most adorable babies I've ever seen. I know both you and Yunie will give her a great life!" She held up her wine and drank to them.

"Thanks, Rik. Party hard!" and he was off again, Shinra still trailing at his side.

Rikku wandered about, mingling with the rest of the guests. After about an hour of talking to strangers, she was bored. '_I should go find Gippal and see what he wanted earlier._' She'd seen him earlier, near one of the large tubs that was holding all the beer. He had looked as though he were trying very hard to get drunk.

After ten minutes of asking around, she located him outside the front wall, just sitting on the ground and drinking.

"Gippal...What are you doing over here by yourself? You do know there is a party going on, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I was just trying to get away from all the noise."

Rikku nodded, and a small silence settled between them. She looked around. The wind was blowing slightly, causing leaves to blow across the ground. In the distance, a twig snapped. '_Probably some animal_.' she thought, absently. She wasn't too worried about fiends, especially not this close to the village when a huge fire was burning not too far off.

"What'd you wanna talk to me about earlier?" she asked, finally breaking the silence that had been almost unbearable to her.

She wondered if he'd even heard her, because he didn't answer right away. "Oh...It was nothing. Just wanted to know how you were hold'n up..." He trailed off, not looking at her.

She gave him an odd look. He was lying, she could tell. But something was bothering her friend and she didn't have the slightest clue as to what it could be. "I'm fine, I guess," she finally answered. "But you, on the other hand, are drunk."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"...Well, why don't you come back to the party? You'll have lotsa fun..."

"That's ok...I'd...rather be alone."

She rolled her eyes. He could be so stubborn sometimes. "Fine then...Sit out here by yourself and sulk. I'm going to party!"

She left him there and headed back into the village. If he wanted to be a miserable drunk, then let him. She didn't care. It wasn't going to stop her from having fun.

Baralai came towards her as she made her way to the alcohol. "Hey Rik...You seen Gippal around?"

"Yeah, he's over there sulking on the other side of the wall. Don't expect to have too much fun with him, though. He's being an ass tonight."

Baralai politely ignored this last comment. "Thanks." he said, before walking off to talk to Gippal.

Rikku tried to have fun, but she couldn't help but worry about Gippal. He was always such the party type, but tonight he was acting really moody. '_I'm sure it's nothing. He'll be alright...Now, where was I?_' she thought, picking up the nearest wine glass. '_Oh yes...it's party time!_'

* * *

To my reviewers: 

**silver soulless** - I can't give away too much right now. All shall be revealed in time! Muahahahhahaha :cough: err.. Anyways, here's your update!

**Sephirothxx** - Thanx for waiting so patiently. It's really sad because the whole fic is written and typed up to ch. 10, I'm just not always home. But I think that maybe I don't want it to end so soon, so maybe that's why I don't update really, really often...cause then I'll be sad it's over. :(

**Cute-Kitty** - aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :hides from chainsaw: ok, ok, here's an update...Just don't chop me up, pwease :puppy dog eyes:

**A-RIKKU GIPPAL fan** - There's nothing wrong with having an inner drama queen! Work it, girl! lol

**oOoDancingQueenoOo** - Yes, poor Gippy, but he's got plenty of girls willing to comfort him. lol...Want me to drop him off at your house?

**Rubymuto** - Here's chappie 8 for ya! Sorry the last one took so long. I'm not busy, just a little heartbroken that this fic is almost over with. :(


	9. Hangovers and Home Movies

_A/N_: This chapter is more like an intro to chapter 10, which is my favorite chapter of ALL TIME! So, it won't be too long of a wait in between this chapter and the next. Just to let you know...

_Disclaimer_: I don't own FF or it's characters...But I did win a date with Gippal! (that bastard stood me up, too!)

**Memories Come Rushing Back**

_Chapter 9: Hangovers and Home Movies

* * *

_

Rikku had _definitely_ had too much to drink. She woke up to the wonderful feeling of a hangover.

"Ughhhhh...someone shoot me now..." She mustered up all her strength to roll over and look at the clock. '_11:30 a.m.! Wow, I've really overslept!_' She rolled the rest of the way out of bed, landing in a heap on the floor, and dressed as quickly as her hurting head would let her. As she emerged from her guestroom at Yuna's, she found that everyone else was awake.

"Why didn't you guys wake me?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"You just looked so peaceful. Besides, me and Baralai came in there yelling and screaming and you didn't budge and inch...And you were drooling...We didn't want to touch you." laughed Tidus.

"Ewww! Shut up! I do not drool! Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out at him, which caused him to make a face back. Soon, a war erupted between the two, each making a funny face that was more creepy and hilarious than the last.

"If you two don't stop, your faces will freeze that way," chided Paine. Rikku made one last face before noticing that Shinra was hanging a sort of screen on the wall of the living room.

"Hey Shinra, whatcha do'n?"

"I'm setting up my equipment so we can watch the sphere from last night." After hanging the screen, he started to fiddle with a piece of machina that looked like a small projector of some sorts. Rikku would have normally stuck around to observe, but seductive smells were coming from the kitchen.

"Morning, Yunie!" said Rikku, sliding into a chair at the table.

"Good morning, Rikku. You missed breakfast this morning, but I've got lunch going."

"Smells great!" The cousins shared small talk as the food finished cooking. Rikku had to admit to herself that this vacation had been so much fun, and maybe that was all she had really needed to feel happy. It was certainly great to be around all of her friends again.

Lunch was soon ready, and everyone piled into the kitchen, talking and laughing all the while. Tidus walked around, running into the table and cabinets, with his eyes crossed, yelling "They're stuck, they're stuck!" Yuna finally calmed her husband down as they all settled down to eat. Lunch was a noisy event. There were at least four different conversations going on at one time. Every now and then, Yuna or Tidus would excuse themselves to go check on Zana, who was napping in her room.

Once lunch was finally over, everyone made their way back into the living room.

"Everyone here?" asked Tidus.

Paine shook her head. "We're still expecting Nooj, Leblanc and Gippal."

Within minutes, Nooj and Leblanc had arrived. "Sorry we're late. Leblanc had to fix her hair."

"Where's Gippal?" asked Baralai.

"It's quite odd. He left early this morning, saying something about being needed back in Djose. It certainly could have waited a few hours more."

Tidus, Wakka, and Shinra all exchanged a knowing glance. Baralai looked as though he was becoming angry.

"Forget about him, loves! I want to see my Noojie-Woojie on the screen!"

Tidus got up to dim the lights and Shinra inserted the sphere into the projector and pressed 'PLAY'.

"This is gonna be good, ya?" said Wakka, before Lulu shushed him.

* * *

Thankies to all my reviewers! I'm sorry I don't have time right now to thank you all individually, but I shall do that in ch. 10...Happy Reading! 


	10. The Party Sphere

_A/N_: Ok, this chapter may be a little tricky, but once you start reading, it should be easy to follow along. This whole chapter is nothing but the sphere. It's like your watching the sphere itself! Cool, huh? The **bold** names represent who is speaking. The _italics_ are actions that are going on in the recording. All other is dialogue. I don't like that it's somewhat script form, but I had to make an exception this one time. I hope it's ok with you all. ;)

_Disclaimer_: Nothing do I own. Yoda I am not.

**Memories Come Rushing Back**

_Chapter 10: The Party Sphere

* * *

_

SHINRA, INC. presents

CELEBRATION: BABY!

-A film by Tidus and Shinra-

**(Tidus) **"Is it on?...No I pressed that button already...the red light's blinking. Ok...ok, here goes..."

"Welcome everyone to the celebration of the birth of our daughter, Zana!"

:_Yuna comes into view, holding Zana_:

"We'd like to thank all of our friends for coming, and for supporting us these past several months. We love you all!"

:_Tidus puts his arm around Yuna_:

"Now, let's go party!"

:_screen goes blank. new scene appears_:

**(Tidus)** "Kimahri, Buddy and Brother have just arrived and they are collecting firewood for the bonfire. Yo! Kimahri! Come here, man!"

:_Kimahri gives Tidus a '_look_' but comes over anyways_:

"Any thoughts on our celebration?"

**(Kimahri)** "Kimahri very happy for Yuna and Tidus. Ronso send good wishes for new baby."

:_Kimahri goes back to piling wood in circle_:

:_enter Cid, observing Yuna and Zana_:

**(Cid) **"Wooooooo HOOOOOO!"

:_Cid hugs Yuna as best he can_:

"How do ya feel, Yuna?"

**(Yuna) **"Good. A little tired though."

:_Rikku appears_:

**(Rikku)** "Hiya Pops!"

**(Cid) **"Well, there's my little princess!"

:_Rikku and Cid hug_:

"And I see I've got me a new niece, here. How bout you let old Uncle Cid hold ya for a while?"

:_Yuna hands Zana to Cid_:

"Coochie-coochie cooooo! I think she likes me!"

:_Zana begins to cry_:

"Uh oh...uhhhhhhhh...here Yuna...you take her."

:_Yuna takes Zana back into her arms_:

:_Buddy approaches_:

**(Tidus)** "Hey Buddy! Got anything to add?"

**(Buddy)** "Yeah. If someone knows a good home for Brother, please contact Buddy on board the Celsius. He's get'n on my nerves!"

:_Buddy walks off to find more wood_:

:_screen goes blank. new scene appears_:

**(Tidus)** "Paine, what would you like to say about the happy event?"

**(Paine)** "Um...well. I just hope that you all have much happiness in life and that little Zana doesn't cry _too_ much! Cheers!"

:_Baralai runs forward_:

**(Baralai)** "I have something to add...Yuna...Tidus...Zana...I want you to know how happy I am for you. I love you guys so much!"

:_Baralai begins to '_fake_' cry_:

:_Paine hits Baralai on head_:

"Ow! You see the way she treats me? And to think, I was gonna ask her to marry me...tsk, tsk."

:_Paine finally realizes what he's said_:

**(Paine)** "What!"

:_Baralai gets down on one knee_:

**(Baralai)** "Paine, darling, you would make me the happiest man on Spira if you would be my wife. Marry me?"

:_Paine starts to cry_:

**(Paine)** "Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

:_guests cheer_:

:_Tidus turns to Rikku, who is giggling_:

**(Tidus)** "Rikku, your thoughts?"

**(Rikku) **"I could never hope to top what just happened, so I'll say 'Congratulations' on having one of the most adorable babies I've ever seen. I know both you and Yunie will give her a great life!"

:_Rikku holds up her glass and drinks_:

**(Tidus)** "Thanks, Rik! Party hard!"

:_Tidus and Shinra wander around with the camera for about an hour, talking to various guests_:

:_they catch sight of Rikku talking to Leblanc_:

_(Inaudible dialogue)_

**(Rikku)** "...Gippal?"

**(Leblanc)** "I saw him heading towards the front wall."

**(Rikku)** "Thanks!"

**(Leblanc)** "Anytime, love."

:_Rikku walks toward front wall. Tidus and Shinra follow at a safe distance_:

**(Wakka)** "What you two do'n?"

:_Tidus nearly drops the camera_:

**(Tidus)** "Geez, Wakka! You scared me, man...and keep your voice down. We're following Rikku and we don't want her to see us."

**(Wakka)** "You spy'n on her, man?"

**(Tidus)** "Yeah, she's gone to find Gippal."

**(Wakka)** "Oh...In that case I'm coming too!"

:_Tidus, Shinra, and Wakka circle around far side of wall and hide in bushes_:

:_screen goes dark_:

**(Tidus)** "I can't see nothin. It's too dark."

**(Shinra)** "Turn on the night vision."

**(Tidus) **"How do I do that?"

**(Wakka)** "Ok...Whose hand is that on my thigh?"

:_silence_:

**(Wakka)** "Oh wait...it's just a branch. Never mind."

:_more silence_:

**(Tidus) **"Ummmm...yes. Anyways, Shinra, you were saying...about the night vision...?"

**(Shinra)** "Yes, just press this button here."

**(Tidus) **"This one?"

**(Shinra)** "No! That cuts it..."

:_sphere-corder cuts off, then cuts back on seconds later_:

**(Shinra)** "...what did I tell you?"

**(Tidus)** "Um, sorry. Ok then, show me which button."

**(Shinra)** "This one..."

:_Wakka steps on twig, breaking it_:

**(Tidus & Shinra)** "Sssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**(Wakka) **"Alright, alright!"

**(Tidus)** "Shh. They're saying something. Ok, night vision's working now."

:_screen goes green and black_:

:_Tidus zooms in on Rikku and Gippal sitting by the outer wall_:

**(Rikku)** "...wanna talk to me about earlier?"

:_Gippal hesitates_:

**(Gippal) **"Oh...It was nothing. Just wanted to know how you were hold'n up..."

**(Rikku)** "I'm fine, I guess. But you, on the other hand, are drunk."

**(Gippal)** "Nah, I'm fine."

**(Rikku)** "...Well, why don't you come back to the party? You'll have lotsa fun..."

**(Gippal) **"That's ok...I'd...rather be alone."

:_Rikku has an annoyed look on her face_:

**(Rikku)** "Fine then...Sit out here by yourself and sulk. I'm going to party!"

:_Rikku stands up and leaves in a huff_:

**(Wakka)** "That wasn't much fun. Let's just go back to the party, ya?"

**(Tidus) **"Wait! There's Baralai. Let's see what he says..."

:_Baralai walks over to Gippal_:

**(Baralai)** "Hey man...What's happening?"

**(Gippal) **"Not much."

**(Baralai)** "What's up with Rikku? She seemed...upset."

**(Gippal) **"I kinda blew her off."

**(Baralai) **"Didn't you get a chance to talk to her earlier?"

**(Gippal) **"No. I was about to tell her when Cid showed up...She said we'd talk later, after she'd visited with him."

**(Baralai) **"What were you gonna tell her?"

:_Gippal gives him a knowing look_:

**(Baralai) **"What!"

**(Gippal) **"You know, Baralai."

:_Baralai smirks_:

**(Baralai) **"Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it."

**(Gippal) **"Well, I'm not. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore."

**(Baralai) **"Why's that?"

**(Gippal) **"She's so different now. She's gotten older, more mature. She deserves better than me."

**(Baralai) **"You never know, man. She may have feelings for you, too. Doesn't hurt to ask."

**(Gippal) **"You're wrong. It would hurt _me_. Nooj was right. I am scared of rejection. I don't think I'd be able to take it."

**(Baralai) **"I don't know. I still say she likes you. I know Paine thinks the same thing."

**(Gippal) **"Well, like I said, it doesn't matter anymore. First thing tomorrow I'm heading back to Djose. The sooner I get away from here, the better."

**(Baralai)**"Do you really think running away from her is gonna help your feelings go away? Look, I understand how you feel, that you don't wanna get hurt. But if you don't at least find out how she feels, then you'll regret it in the end. Always be asking yourself 'what if'."

**(Gippal) **"How would you know how any of this feels? You've got the woman of your dreams! The one you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with!"

**(Baralai)**"I was in a similar situation with Paine. I had feelings for her, but I was too shy to tell her so. It took the insight of a friend to help me realize that nothing was going to ever change unless I did something about it. If I hadn't of told her I loved her, we might still be 'just friends'. It scares me to think what might have been. And if you really want to know the truth, it was Rikku who helped me out. And now, I'd like to return the favor."

**(Gippal) **"You make it sound so easy. But me and Rikku...we're not like you and Paine. Yes, maybe she had feelings for me, once upon a time. But that was back when we had Home. She hates me now..."

:_Baralai rolls his eyes_:

**(Baralai)**"You have this amazing ability to make something more than what it truly is. The girl doesn't hate you, Gippal...If you can't see that, then maybe you _don't_ deserve her. But whatever, man. There's no point in arguing with you any further."

:_Gippal stares at the ground_:

"I'm going back to the party. You think about what I've said. I trust you'll make the right decision."

:_Baralai walks back to the bonfire_:

**(Gippal :to himself:)** "Sorry, 'Lai. But your just gonna have to be pissed off at me in the morning."

:_Gippal stands and stretches, looking back towards the center of the village, staring at someone_:

"I love you, Cid's girl."

:_Gippal turns and leaves_:

* * *

Ok, so I hope it wasn't too confusing :hugs: This is by far my most favorite chapter I have ever written! It's both funny, and serious, all in the same chappie! So I hope you loved it as much as I do :squees: Ok, we've got 2 more chapters to go, and then it'll be done :cries: 

I know I promised to reply to all my reviewers, but I'm in such a darn rush! And I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer...So thank you, thank you, thank you to my reviewers for bearing with me! I'll try to get a reply out next chappie:hugs:

And BTW, if anyone has a Live Journal, add me to your friend's list : kjaye Weeeeeeee! Alright, gotta go nowwwww! Ta ta!


	11. Dazed and Confused

_A/N_: Ok, so here's a new chapter. I need to make a correction from my _a/n_ after last chapter. My Live Journal name is k(underscore)jaye. For some reason, this site doesn't like underscores, so :P to them. So come by and comment. I'll be talking about any upcoming fics or ideas for other stories that you guys can vote on. And every once in awhile I'll make some new icons and give them away. :squee: I love iconses! My precious! And if you don't have an LJ account, I'll put the link up for my journal in my User Bio. Thankies!

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing. Except the tears I shed over this fic coming to an end. :sobs:

**Memories Come Rushing Back**  
_Chapter 11: Dazed and Confused_

_

* * *

_

Rikku sat with her mouth wide open. She was in shock. Tidus, seeing her face, jumped up and hit the 'PAUSE' button on the projector.

"Rik, you alright?" he asked.

"D.d..d.d.did I really just hear that or am I dreaming?" she asked, stuttering.

"You're not dreaming...It really happened." answered Baralai.

Rikku sat in silence for few minutes, as if she were taking in the whole situation. Suddenly, she jumped up from her seat on the couch. "Why didn't you guys show me this last night! I could have stopped him!"

Wakka just shrugged. "We were going to, but by the time we crawled out of the bushes and went to find you, you were plastered six ways to the Farplane."

Rikku began pacing. "Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh! I can't believe he never told me!...What should I do?" she asked, turning to look at all her friends in turn.

Yuna came to stand beside her. "Do you love him, Rikku?"

She looked into her cousin's eyes, and nodded. "Yes. I have ever since we were young, but I thought..." She sat down again, her head in her hands.

"Thought what?" urged Paine.

"Well, Gippal's always had this reputation of being a 'ladie's man' and I've seen some of the girls he's dated. They're gorgeous! And I'm...well, I'm just 'Rikku'."

"You're just as beautiful as those other girls, Rikku. You're chances of having Gippal are much better than theirs." said Lulu.

"Maybe, but...if that's true, would he still use me like he does the others?"

"Look, Rik. The man loves you. I've never heard him say that about any other woman, except for his own mother." said Baralai.

Rikku was quiet once more. She stared at her hands as if the answer were written on them. "What should I do?"

Leblanc stepped forward. "That's easy, love. You should go after him."

She didn't even need a moment to consider this answer. For once, Leblanc had said something smart. She jumped up, and hugged her. "You're absolutely right!"

Just about everyone's eyes bugged out. Even Nooj was shocked that his girlfriend had done something...right.

Rikku finally pulled away from her, and looked at all her friends. "Ok guys, I'm going to Djose!"

* * *

Brother and Buddy offered to take Rikku to Djose on the Celsius. Soon everyone was heading towards the beach. Rikku was excited, but at the same time, she was very nervous. She still couldn't quite believe that Gippal loved her. It felt as though she were floating two inches above the ground. She was afraid that any moment it would all turn out to be a dream and she'd come crashing back to reality again. But she didn't. She floated all the way to the Celsius. Rikku had to shake herself mentally as they came up on the ship. She needed to concentrate. Her life was about to change. She took several deep breaths and walked up to the platform that was slowly descending into the sand. 

Once onboard, Rikku turned to wave 'goodbye' to her friends, but instead of standing on the beach to see her off, they were all making their way up the platform.

"Ummm...What are you guys doing?"

"Did you really think we were gonna sit on our behinds and miss this?" Tidus held up the sphere-corder. "I plan to capture every moment."

Rikku cringed. 'Everyone' had come along for the ride, including her father, little Vidina and baby Zana. _'This is great._' thought Rikku. '_Now my friends have to witness me spilling my heart out to Gippal. I must remember to steal that sphere from Tidus if he records anything too embarrassing._'

Buddy and Brother took their places on the bridge, while everyone else found a place to settle in.

"Ok, peoples!" shouted Brother. "Next stop: Djose Temple!"

* * *

Ooohhh! Cliffy! >:)

To my reviewers:

**Cute-Kitty** - Here's your update! Sorry my replies have been so few and far between lately:hugs:

**Rikku SWiRLS** - Omg! I love your stories! Thank you for reading mine! Here's an update:hugs:

**Sephirothxx** - Thanx! I know, I don't want it to end either, but hopefully I can come up with another good story for you guys. And I'm going to check out your fic:hugs:

**oOoDancingQueenoOo** - Did you and Gippal have fun playing Twister:winkwink: Here's your update!

**Rubymuto** - Lol! Here's more story for you!

**animefanatic36** - Are you and **Cute-Kitty** working together? You both seem to have an army of fanfic-crazy people. lol! Here's an update, please don't hurt me! lol


	12. Unexpected Guests and Love

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing but the long hours I've put into this story...Hey, shouldn't I get something for that, at least? Hmph!

_A/N_: Here's the last chapter, folks. It's been fun. I've enjoyed opening up my email everyday and finding all of your fabulous reviews waiting for me. I shall miss you all until the next story idea pops into my head. And now, without further ado...I present:

**Memories Come Rushing Back**

_Chapter 12: Unexpected Guests...and Love_

* * *

Gippal was sitting at his desk, trying to catch up some neglected paperwork, when Heshm burst in through his door. Gippal looked up, annoyed. "This had better be good. I've got things to do." 

Heshm took a few moments to catch his breath. "Sir! We've got visitors!"

"Tell them to go away," he replied.

"But sir...It's Cid and he's got a whole group of important-looking people with him! They've arrived just now...on the Celsius."

Gippal stared at Heshm, a look of confusion on his face. What could Cid want right now? He was supposed to be in Besaid. Why would he leave early? And who else would be with him?

"I'll be just a moment."

"They're waiting outside, sir."

Heshm left and Gippal stood up and stretched, trying to undo the knot that had formed in his back after hours of slouching over forms and contracts. He sighed, and left the office to go greet his visitors.

* * *

The doors of the temple swung open silently, letting in the hot sun. Gippal shaded his eye from it's brightness before looking around. 

Cid and the others were crowded around the platform of the Celsius. The Al Bhed, who had been working outside, stopped to stare at the group. Indeed, Heshm had been right when he had said they were 'important-looking people'. Besides Cid, there was Yuna, Baralai, Nooj, and some others whom he couldn't see, due to the glare of the sun. '_What's everybody doing here_?' he wondered to himself.

He noticed that Tidus had a sphere-corder propped on his shoulder. "What tha...?"

Just then, the group parted and Rikku came through, walking towards Gippal.

As she approached, he a felt an odd sensation in his stomach, like it was tied in knots. A whole mass of feelings surged up through his body.

She finally reached him and stood so close that Gippal could hear her breathing. "Rikku, what's this all..."

"Shhhh.." she whispered, placing a finger to his lips. "Don't say anything. I just wanted to tell you that...I know."

He gulped. "Know what?"

She studied him for a moment, a playful smile on her lips. "How you feel about me."

He stared at his feet, unable to meet her gaze. "And...how, exactly, do I... feel about... you?"

"Oh, I think you know," she said as she edged closer to him, the smile growing wider every second.

"I do?" he squeaked.

"Yeppers...But I wanna hear you say it, though."

Gippal started to sweat. He knew that she knew, but what was bothering him was her reaction to it all. Did she feel the same way? Or was she repulsed by the idea of it? '_I guess Baralai was right...If I don't ever find out, I'll always regret it._'

"Well...ummm..." He coughed, and cleared his throat.

"Ya see, I..."

"Yes?" Rikku said, expectantly.

"I...I I I uhhh..."

"Go on..." she urged.

"Ummmmm..."

Rikku stomped her foot and rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of Ixion, just SAY it, Gippy!"

He glared back. "Alright, already! I love you Rikku! Jeez!" He was about to turn away from her, scared to see the look on her face, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Goody," she smiled, "cause I love you, too."

Silence.

Gippal stared at her in shock. "You...you do?"

Instead of answering him, she jumped into his arms and kissed him. It was a warm kiss, full of love and passion and longing. A cheer erupted from the forgotten group near the Celsius, but Gippal paid them no attention. He was busy at the moment. They finally parted for air and Rikku gave him a sly smile. "Now...That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Not in the least," he said, grinning, and kissed her again.

* * *

_The End

* * *

_

To my reviewers:

**Sephirothxx** - Here's the last chappie! Thanx for all your reviews and for reading my story:_hugs_:

**Rubymuto** - Sorry bout that! I didn't get your review until I had updated the last chapter! Oopsie... Anyways, thanx for sticking with my story:_hugs_:

**Zodiac1kitty** - As long as you like your story, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Good luck writing it:_hugs_:

**Cute-Kitty** - :_hires Auron as a bodyguard_: Ha! Can't get me now! Besides, I've updated, so you should be too busy reading to hurt me! lol Thanx for all your reviews:_hugs_:

**Anna** - Thanx! I don't think a fight between those two would fit into this story, but I'm seriously considering your idea for a one-shot in the future. That's one fight I'd pay to see! lol

**oOoDancingQueenoOo** - LoL! You go girl! Here's your update! Thanx for reviewing my story and providing me with entertainment:_hugs_:


End file.
